renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Klovn
According to good people who raise me and thought me everything I know, I was born in town Kirkcudbright in County of Galloway, Kingdom of Scotland. At first lost and weak, starting to work for different field owners to earn some cash for living and get some working experience. Saving pound after pound, day after day. People told me that I was born under the lucky star. First, I just smile to them, but now I am starting to believe it, with all my lucky moments. 07-10-2008 05:13 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 09-10-2008 05:03 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 10-10-2008 05:02 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 13-10-2008 05:05 : You feel so strong today! You feel like you can accomplish great things! 16-10-2008 05:06 : Somebody's knocking at your door. You open the door, but nobody's there. However, you find two ears of corn on the threshold. Surprised? Finally. Its time to visit Count's first secretary to buy my first field. 18-10-2008 : Count's First Secretary: I did everything necessary so that you will be satisfied as soon as possible. Now I have to get back to my work; please leave and wipe that silly grin off your face. One day I read a mayors note in Town Hall and decided to join local defense force to support the Town Hall militia. 19-10-2008 04:55 : Under your pillow, you see a brown paper bag with a big yellow M on it. Inside, you find a greasy piece of meat covered with dirty onions, an electric-red sauce and two flabby pieces of bread. It smells like manure, but you can't resist devouring it. You should feel sick... but luckily you feel stronger. 23-10-2008 04:47 : Walking on the beach you find a very nicely carved piece of wood. You might use it as an oar. 24-10-2008 04:39 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 26-10-2008 04:40 : Through reading, you have improved your intellectual capacity... (+1 Intelligence Point) 28-10-2008 04:52 : Through reading, you have improved your intellectual capacity... (+1 Intelligence Point) 07-11-2008 04:45 : Walking on the beach you find a very nicely carved piece of wood. You might use it as an oar. 08-11-2008 04:37 : The sun is shining, the weather is sweet! Makes you wanna move your dancing feet. 13-11-2008 04:48 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 14-11-2008 04:53 : This morning, you get out of your bed using a ladder, which is kind of funny because you usually sleep on a straw mattress on the ground. Nevermind, it's perhaps a little bit too short to climb up to Jah, but you might use it to pick some more fruit... 21-11-2008 04:54 : You have so much energy today! You imagine yourself stirring the crowds and saving the kingdom! 30-11-2008 04:44 : This morning, you climbed out of your bed using a ladder, which is kind of funny because you usually sleep on a straw mattress on the ground. Nevermind, it may be too short to climb up to Jah, but you could use it to pick some more fruit... 01-12-2008 04:45 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 04-12-2008 04:44 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 06-12-2008 04:46 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 22-12-2008 05:14 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 25-12-2008 04:52 : You feel so strong today! You feel like you can accomplish great things! 30-12-2008 04:36 : Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. 02-01-2009 04:38 : The sun is shining, the weather is sweet! Makes you wanna move your dancing feet. 08-01-2009 04:51 : Through reading, you have improved your intellectual capacity... (+1 Intelligence Point) 15-01-2009 04:47 : The sun is shining, the weather is sweet! Makes you wanna move your dancing feet. 19-01-2009 04:43 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 29-01-2009 05:00 : You dream of Richard, Duke of York picking fruit. When you awake, you find a piece of fruit under your bed. Astonishing, isn't it? You have passed "Go" and collected 15 pounds. What sort of game is this? 18-02-2009 04:47 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 20-02-2009 04:47 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 19-03-2009 04:41 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 25-03-2009 04:33 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 05-04-2009 04:29 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 16-05-2009 04:36 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 17-05-2009 11:08 : You understand complex ideas so clearly today; isn't it great to be so clever! 18-05-2009 04:37 : In a hazy dream, you hear Jah say: not one of my children shall beg for bread. You wake up and find bread on your table. 20-05-2009 04:25 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 02-06-2009 04:37 : You understand complex ideas so clearly today; isn't it great to be so clever! 03-06-2009 04:42 : You dream of Richard, Duke of York picking fruit. When you awake, you find a piece of fruit under your bed. Astonishing, isn't it? 09-06-2009 04:30 : Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. 17-06-2009 04:51 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! While selling my delicious meat products on town market, I heard chief mentor Physax call to join and voluntary work as mentor, to help citizens of town Kirkcudbright. I applied and on 18-06-2009 was accepted in Kirk Mentor Corps to help citizens. 21-06-2009 04:33 : Through perseverance, you have learnt the rules of etiquette... (+1 Charisma Point) 23-06-2009 04:30 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 25-06-2009 04:29 : In a hazy dream, you hear Jah say: not one of my children shall beg for bread. You wake up and find bread on your table. 22-08-2009 - level 3 15-11-2009 - reached 255 Reputation points 23-11-2009 04:19 : Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. 25-11-2009 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Study of government institutions : 100 % 13-01-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Stonemasonry : 100 % 08-02-2010 - Elected to be a mayor of Kirkcudbright. Have been reelected as mayor for several times. England invaded Scotland and 2 armies arrived in Kirkcudbright. Army "Chester Free Army" commanded by Helius Army "4th Lancashire Destriers" commanded by Aisafe On 22-06-2010 English invaders attacked town and successfully breach our defenses. We were outnumbered and many brave Scots died today. You are DEAD 22-06-2010 04:19 : Your shield has been destroyed. 22-06-2010 04:19 : Your weapon has been destroyed. 22-06-2010 04:19 : Elson88 hit you with his sword. You have died in combat. 22-06-2010 04:19 : Caitilin hit you with his sword. You have died in combat. 22-06-2010 04:19 : Kitsada hit you with his sword. You have died in combat. 22-06-2010 04:19 : Caitilin hit you with his sword. You have died in combat. Among them was me, but thankfully to mercy of Jah, I was resurrected back to life. Due to the nature of wounds, I am still limited in actions I can do. First need to heal all my wounds from battle, than will be fully ready to fight English invaders again. 22-06-2010 Aisafe, commander of English Army "4th Lancashire Destriers" took privilege as occupying army in Kirkcudbright, to kick me out of mayor office. 22-07-2010 - Elected to be a mayor of Kirkcudbright. A lot of time passed since citizens wanted to build a port. After long discussion and preparation, I finally signed a contract with County Council and get approval to start building it. 17-09-2010 Announcement was posted out and actual building of Level 2: Small port, started. 01-10-2010 04:27 : You understand complex ideas so clearly today; isn't it great to be so clever! 07-10-2010 04:32 : Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. 08-10-2010 04:27 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 12-10-2010 04:35 : You have so much energy today! You imagine yourself stirring the crowds and saving the kingdom! 27-10-2010 04:19 : Somebody's knocking at your door. You open the door, but nobody's there. However, you find two ears of corn on the threshold. Surprised? 03-11-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basics of History : 100 % 17-11-2010 04:25 : Somebody's knocking at your door. You open the door, but nobody's there. However, you find two ears of corn on the threshold. Surprised? 19-11-2010 Have been reelected as mayor of Kirkcudbright. 20-11-2010 04:23 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 21-11-2010 04:26 : You awoke on the right side of the bed today. You're in excellent shape today, and boy are you going to make sure everyone can see it! 26-11-2010 04:23 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 29-11-2010 04:24 : I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... (+1 Strength Point) 27-12-2010 07:40 : You have been named harbourmaster. That's gonna make some people jealous! 18-02-2011 Have resigned as temporary Harbourmaster. 27-02-2011 Been elected to County Council from list "Galloway local association for Democracy" (GLAD) 18-03-2011 My last day as Mayor of Kirkcudbright. Since I was elected to Gallway County Council, I have decided not to participate on next Mayor elections. 28-04-2011 Been part of "Froggy Reconquista Of Galloway" FROG list, but was not directly elected to County Council. FROG list won 71.1% of votes. 19-07-2011 04:06 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Communication techniques : 100 % 03-08-2011 04:06 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basic Seafaring : 100 % After fairly long journey of acquiring 1.015 State Points, god finally noticed my loyalty and determination to live a life of luxury and pleasure. 24-10-2011 - level 4 Last few weeks Jah really was not on Kirkcudbright side. First Mayor Eusebio went into retreat unexpectedly, now mayor Alistair243 suddenly left town and leave Town Hall locked! Town Councilours put heads together and decided to revolt absent mayor and put me in charge. This decision was also approved and supported by current Duke Wallace, "Grey Guard Free Company" army commander Roy_garlock who was stationed within city walls. 13-11-2011 04:06 : Your revolt was a great success! You were part of a small group against a few demoralized soldiers. 13-11-2011 04:06 : Congratulations! You have taken control of the town! 13-11-2011 Revolt in Kirkcudbright! Klovn has taken the power. Rebels chose klovn as new mayor of the town. 11-12-2011 Re-elected as Mayor of Kirkcudbright 09-01-2012 Decided not to run on next Mayor elections as I will not be able to utilize all my time and skills due busy times in first half of this year. 01-03-2012 04:07 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Trading : 100 % 13-03-2012 04:12 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! 21-03-2012 04:13 : You awoke on the right side of the bed today. You're in excellent shape today, and boy are you going to make sure everyone can see it! 27-03-2012 04:07 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Tax collection mechanisms : 100 % 26-04-2012 04:08 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % 08-07-2012 04:07 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Astronomy : 100 % I have returned home after working in my workshop and found Mayor Roger.smith seating on wooden chests in front of my house. I was surprised over Mayor suggestion to hide Town gold somewhere on my property. 16/08/1460 14:21 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 500 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? 16/08/1460 14:21 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 500 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? 26/09/1460 10:20 : You have been named harbourmaster. That's gonna make some people jealous! Mayor Roger.smith visited me again overnight and give me more wooden chests to hide. 23/09/1460 18:57 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 250 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? 23/09/1460 18:57 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 500 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? 02/10/1460 02:53 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 500 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? 02/10/1460 02:53 : The town of Kirkcudbright has paid you a subsidy of 500 pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? To my surprise Mayor Roger.smith visited me again several times in the hide of the night and trusted me with several wooden chests full of goods worth thousands of pounds. On 17-10-2012 foreign invading criminal armies arrived to Kirkcudbright. Today, on the road you met the army "Aeterna Atra" lead by Swazz and the army "Ad me custodibus" lead by Sir_aragorn. They attacked immediately. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Your shield has been destroyed. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Your weapon has been destroyed. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Ilpedro87 hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Dadu hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Mallery hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Aloita hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Hrodgaer hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 18/10/1460 04:03 : Beerethor hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. You are DEAD......" " Jah was with me again while died defending town and resurrect me early morning next day. Weak and injured I will heal for several weeks before will be able to jump and fight in full strength. All I can do now to help town and my neighbors is to continue work on assigned temporary positions as Harbourmaster, Mentor, Banker, Organizer,... 04-12-2012 Time passed and I have completely healed my mind and body from all sorts of battle injuries. Finally, invaders are gone and we can now concentrate to revive town and Kirkcudbright community. Mayor Dame_pippi gived me an order to move Town Hall Wealth from my hideout back to Town Hall. It will take some time as they need to be found and dug out of deep pit. It was a great experience of patience and honesty among all persons involved. 30-12-2012 After years of being a butcher, I am thinking now to change my profession to Whisky distillery. Nothing set in stone yet, but did my first step today and changed one of my fields to barley field. Few weeks passed and I hit the wall on overall shortage of wood supply. Almost impossible to get wood at reasonable price in Kirkcudbright or at any price at all. Its strange, but even my friends in wood towns Wigtown and Girvan find themselves in similar situation. Blacksmiths that are in town does not respond to my inquiry about axes production. Private axes would allow me to send a group of people on a chopping mission to wood town. Hmmm... Need to think some more and find solution to this situation. 10-02-2013 Best to start a reliable services in Kirkcudbright to attract more traders and captains to town. At the same time providing additional services for citizens in town. I started TESAD - Trade : Exchange : Storage : Auctions : Delivery. 19/05/2013 07:54 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Advanced Seafaring : 100 % 21/05/2013 04:49 : You are promoted to RP rank yellow, congratulations! People start to notice my desire for storytelling and awarded me a yellow ribbon. Finnaly! Long waited and desired sailing experience on ship. I managed to persuade a fellow citizen to loan me a barge The Kirk Traveller. Undocked. 20/05/1461 20:01 : Weather conditions were too bad for you to be able to move 20/05/1461 22:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction 21/05/1461 00:03 : Your ship moved in the desired direction 21/05/1461 04:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction Docked. While in Whithorn I made some trades there and looked for possible trading contacts. Undocked. 01/06/1461 00:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction 01/06/1461 04:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction 01/06/1461 08:01 : Weather conditions were too bad for you to be able to move 01/06/1461 10:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction Docked. Back in Kirkcudbright with no ship damage or broken sails. Winds was not favourite to me but was managed to sail back home anyway. Mayor Gregor.bacci ordered to move Town Hall Wealth from my hideout back to Town Hall. It will take some time as they need to be found and dug out of deep pit. I was asked by Mayor Gregor.bacci to go over bay trading with ship to Active functions: * TESAD, trading company owner, since 10-02-2013 * professor at University, since 2010 * Kirkcudbright mentor, since 18-06-2009 * Kirkcudbright militia member, since 18-10-2008 Past functions: * Kirkcudbright militia captain, from 30-11-2009 to 08-02-2010 * Mayor of Kirkcudbright, from 08-02-2010 to 22-06-2010 * Mayor of Kirkcudbright, from 22-07-2010 to 18-03-2011 * The harbourmaster in Kirkcudbright, from 27-12-2010 to 18-02-2011 * Galloway County Council member, from 27-02-2011 to 27-04-2011 * Mayor of Kirkcudbright, from 13-11-2011 to 09-01-2012 * Kirkcudbright militia captain, from 13-11-2011 to 09-01-2012 * The harbourmaster in Kirkcudbright, from 26-09-2012 to 15-11-2012 Skills I can teach: * Study of government institutions: 100% * Stonemasonry : 100 % * Communication techniques : 100 % * Basics of History : 100 % * Basic Seafaring : 100 % * Trading : 100 % * Tax collection mechanisms : 100 % * Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % * Astronomy : 100 % * Advanced Seafaring : 100 % Places I've been: Scotland: * Kirkcudbright (lake) * Wigtown (forest) * Whithorn (lake)